Een nieuwe stad!!
Een Nieuwe stad Het was ochtend en de familie Kishitani was al gewekt omdat Shingen naar een verre stad vertrok voor zijn werk en daarbij vergezelde Shinra hem. Misaki gaf ze allebei een kus en zei "Ik zal jullie alle twee zo hard missen" Shinra glimlachte en ging toen bij Vader in de auto zitten mama gaf Shingen en Shinra een zoen en toen waaide we ze allebei uit tot we niks meer van de auto zagen . Een Jaar Later.... Misaki was in de ochtend met haar moeder naar de supermarkt geweest. Moeder zegt dat het bruine brood daar zeer goed is. Ik lust niet graag bruin brood dus neemt moeder voor mij speciaal wit brood en chocolade broodjes dat vind ik echt het lekkerst. Moeder moest ook nog even naar de bank om te kijken of vader geld voor ons tweeën had gestort op mama's bank en inderdaad er stond nog al wat geld op, maar dat kwam omdat vader nu een goede baan had. Het was middag dus gingen we eten. Na het eten ging ik naar buiten met mijn vriendinnen. Toen ik terug thuis kwam was mama druk bezig met het huis schoonmaken. Het was al avond en gingen we ons avond eten eten. Moeder vroeg wat ik allemaal gekocht had tijdens het shoppen met mijn vriendinnen. Ik antwoorde daar heel enthousiast op en zei "Wel...Een T-shirt met tijgerprint (ik was verzot op die printjes) ,een kleed zonder mouwen voor op het verjaardagsfeestje van mama's vriendin en dan een paar verzamelbeeldjes ik verzamelde namelijk beeldjes van dieren en mijn kamer stond vol met dieren. Het mochte ook mytische wezens zijn zoals een draak en die had ik ook een hele grote zelf die stond naast de deur van mijn kamer. "Dat kleedje klinkt zeer leuk en jha ook de rest, maar ik moet je teleurstellen maar dat feest van mijn vriendin gaat niet meer door je zult je jurk moeten bijhouden tot een ander feestje." Ik vond dit wel een beetje spijtig maar jha dat was nu eenmaal hoe het leven ging en wij wisten niet waarom ze het afgezegd heeft maar ze had er vast een goede reden voor. Toen kwam er een stilte om de stilte de verbreken begon ik weer te praten en vroeg "Hoe was jou dag Mama??" Moeder zuchte en even en zei toen een beetje moe "wel...ik heb het huis gekuist en ik ben op bezoek geweest bij de buren, maar zij hadden niks intressants te vertellen dus ben ik er niet zo lang geweest en ben ik weer naar huis gekomen om televisie te kijken en natuurlijk het eten te maken." Ik keek een beetje verbaasd dat ze dat weinig gedaan vond. Na het eten vroeg ik nog een laatste ding aan mama "Heeft papa gebeld? of was hij op de computer?" Moeder lachte "Jha hij zei dat hij ons heel erg miste en dat hij graag terug wil komen maar dat dat pas kan binnen 2 jaar. Ik keek blij "Dat is goed nieuws als hij nog een keer belt zeg dan dat ik hem ook heeeel erg mis en dat ik niet kan wachten tot de twee jaar voorbij zijn." Moeder wou iets te drinken maar blijkbaar was het drinken al op ze riep me en zei "Het drinken is op ik ga even nieuwe halen" Ik keek bezorgd." Dat hoeft helemaal niet mama, ik kan ook gewoon water drinken dat hebben we nog genoeg." Ik had zo vaak gezegd dat het niet hoefde maar ze ging toch, Ze nam haar jas gaf me een zoen op mijn voorhoofd en ging verder. Ik keek een film maar na een uur was moeder er nog altijd niet dus ik riep Serina mijn poes om ervoor te zorgen dat ik niet alleen zou zijn en ik wilde nog even wachten misschien kon ze elk moment komen. Maar er ging weer een kwartiertje voorbij en ik liep naar de huistelefoon om mama te bellen maar ze nam niet op, normaal nam ze altijd op. Ik werd bezorgd en deed mijn schoenen en jas aan en ging mama zelf dan maar halen. ik ging eerst naar het winkelcentrum waar we altijd winkelen, maar die was al gesloten. Ik ging toen naar het nachtwinkeltje op de hoek en de man die daar werkte kende ons dus ik ging naar binnen en vroeg hem of hij mijn moeder gezien had, maar hij had mijn moeder helemaal niet gezien zelf niet voorbij zien lopen. Net toen ik naar buiten liep kreeg ik een telefoontje van een nummer dat ik niet kende, ik nam op en het was een vrouw die zei dat mijn vader nu naar mijn huis ging komen om me te komen halen. Ik liep zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis en inderdaad daar stond papa. Ik rende naar hem toe en gaf hem een knuffel en begon te huilen omdat ik hem al zo lang niet meer gezien had. Hij zei op een bedroefde manier dat ik mijn koffers moest gaan halen en dat ik naar hem moest komen voor een bepaalde tijd. Ik vroeg hem waarom en antwoorde 'Ik leg het je later wel uit ga nu eerst je koffers halen en kom met me mee." Ik bego harder te huilen "Het heeft met mama te maken he!!!" Hij knikte en kreeg ook tranen in zijn ogen " Kom op liefje, we moeten nu echt gaan..." Ik liep naar binnen en laadde mijn koffers in en griste ook mijn laptop van de tafel en liep naar buiten. Ik zette mijn koffers in de kofferbak en vergat dat Serina nog binnen was. Ik vroeg vader of Serina ook mee kon en dat mocht natuurlijk ik liep terug naar de deur en nam Serina mee. We reden en na een uur rijden waren we in de stad waar papa werkte. Ik stapte uit en nam mijn koffers en laptop en ging naar binnen, toen ik binnen kwam was er geen Shinra te bekennen. Vader ging naar boven en wenkte me ook mee. Ik ging mee naar boven we kwamen aan een kamer die nogal kaal was. Het enige wat er stond was een bed, een kast, een nachtkastje, een bureau en een prikbord dat aan de muur hing. " Dit is jouw kamer laad eerst je spullen uit en kom dan terug naar beneden." Voor ik iets kon antwoorden ging hij al naar beneden en had ook de deur toe gedaan. Ik laade mijn spullen uit en prikte een foto van mama meteen op het prikbord. Ik was klaar met uitpakken en de bel ging ik liep zo snel ik kon naar de deur en deed hem open daar stond Shinra ik gaf hem een knuffel en liet hem binnen "Weet je het al? het is echt vreselijk" Vader stond achter me ik keek naar hem en vroeg "Wat weet ik??!!! wat is er zo vreselijk?!" Hij knikte naar Shinra en begon te vertellen " Toen je moeder naar de winkel ging kreeg ze opeens een soort van aanval. Een man heeft haar neer zien storten en ging er naar toe maar ze bewoog niet dus belde de man een ambulance en die kwamen dan ook. Op dit moment ligt je moeder in het ziekenhuis in coma en die coma kan wel een tijdje duren...Het spijt me zo Misaki!! Ik wou dat ik iets kon doen, ik heb je al ingeschreven in een nieuwe school en die start morgen zoals elke school." Ik begon te huilen het was al laat en ik ging dan naar bed ik kon niet goed slapen want ik was de hele tijd aan moeder aan het denken. De volgende ochtend ging mijn wekker af om te zeggen dat ik naar school moet gaan ik deed mijn kleren aan en maakte mijn boekentas. Toen ik eindelijk op school was werd ik rond geleid door de directeur van de school. Kat Serina.jpg Shingen Kishitani.jpg Shinra kishitani.jpg Morimiya Aono.jpg